Naughty Dreams
by XBrain130
Summary: Kinda a "The Different Dimension Hunter" spinoff. A certain girl starts having certain dreams about a certain boy. And these dreams will torture her from inside. Will her beloved boy relieve her? Beware: contains lots of both Skyshipping smutness and fluff. You've been warned XD Now revised.


**Me: Welcome to my second story! This is one of the two one-shots I mentioned at the end of the D.D. Hunter. And yes, it's a lemon!**

**Yuma: *blushes madly covering his face, along with Kotori* Oh god, I knew he was crazy enough to do this sooner or later...**

**Me: ****With the incredible amount of Keyshipping and Sharkbaitshipping fics out there, our poor little Skyshipping ****seems only a minor shipping, ****so I want to give my own contribution** **as much as possible! Really, YumaxKotori needs much more love!**

**Yuma: *rolls his eyes behind the palm* Yeah, don't tell me... I can *gulp* understand ****that there are some ones... that may believe that I'm homosexual and I can love Shark, but Astral?! He's an intangible and asexual (I think?) alien!**

**Me: I admire the NSFW fics written by Vile and ****TFRiD Queen, I wanted to try myself! (Read: ..._Well, actually, let's skip this... You don't want to know what things there are in my head..._)**

**Kotori: ****I don't think my mother would approve this...**

**Me: Yeah I know, you two are young, ****but there are 14-15 years olds who ****have already done this... ****How much worse can be 1 or 2 years before?**

* * *

In a remote area of an empty land, a boy and a girl were alone.

And they had already passed the stage of the sweet glances and the hands holding each other.

The two were kissing passionately, their arms wrapped around their bodies. Pressing their chests together, they moaned softly in each other's mouth, happy to be able to be together forever.

The boy parted for bit and stared lovingly at his soulmate. «I love you...» The girl looked up at him and smiled. «I love you too...»

«Kotori...»

«Yuma...»

Their lips connected again, both pushing into the kiss as hard as they could. They couldn't help but moaning very slightly as their hands began wandering and caressing each other's bodies. They both opened their lips, allowing their tongues to explore each other's mouth, making their moans slightly louder.

Then, his hand groped her buttocks, earning a small gasp from the girl. He broke again the kiss, and smirked.

«What? Don't tell me you didn't liked that.» he teased. He gently laid her on the colorless ground, and trapped her, placing himself above her body.

«What are you doing?» she asked uneasy. He kissed her fiercely, and smirked again.

«Isn't obvious? I want to please you.» he whispered with a seductive voice, and grabbed her breasts, making her gasp again and moan.

«Aahhh... Y-yumaaa...» she quietly mewed as he began rubbing her chest.

«You want me to stop?» he asked. Still moaning silently, she slowly shook her head. «Uhh... n-no...»

He smirked wider. «Huh, as I thought.» He started rubbing her a bit faster, and her moans became slightly louder.

«Ahh... oh... ah...» panting, she moved her hands on his arms. Suddenly, he dipped his head down, tracing her collarbone, then he buried his face in her small chest, gently nuzzling her breasts.

«Aaaaahhhhhhh!» she moaned loud, and she started feeling tingles between her legs.

He moved his face so that they were looking in each other's eyes. Hers were dark and hazed, while his were bright and seducing. «Next time, we'll continue.»

**. . .**

Kotori bolted upward from her bed, panting. Looking around, she saw her bedroom. She stroked her head, still feeling dazed. «Heck, tonight I really had an erotic dream about Yuma.» she groaned. «Ugh, I shouldn't have watched that damned movie.» Sitting up, she felt a very slight discomfort in her low regions.

«I hope it's nothing serious.» she muttered, heading to the kitchen, where she was greeted by her mother. «Good morning dear, you slept well?» asked Mrs. Mizuki. The question surprised Kotori. «Why you ask?»

Mrs. Mizuki smiled, but her face was worried. «Today you look tired. Also, tonight I heard some noises, and when I checked you, you were grimacing and moaning while asleep.» Kotori blushed a bit. «It was nothing! Only an insignificant nightmare!» she quickly lied, hoping to not make her suspicious. There was no way she could tell her mother about her dreaming a boy touching her.

«Really? Because I swore I could hear you muttering Yuma's name...» trailed off the woman. Kotori, who was already eating her breakfast, blushed madly, and almost choked. Her mother smiled. «I understood. You care for him, and you dreamed about something bad happening to him. Come on, admit it! We're both girls, you can talk about it with me!» Kotori blushed even more, and remained silent.

«You know, now you're at the age when the teens start to be interested in the opposite sex. In my opinion, Yuma is the perfect boyfriend for you. He's always cheerful, he's sweet, and he cares very much for you too. Do you remember the last time you were sick? After school, he came here to see how you were, and remained at your side the whole afternoon...»

Kotori was blushing furiously. «Mom, please... can you stay out of my love matters?» she said, before bolting in her room to change clothes, but also to leave this embarrassing conversation. The woman just smiled at her daughter. «My young girl...»

**. . .**

Walking to the Heartland Academy, Kotori saw Yuma grumbling to himself, followed as always by Astral.

«Good morning Yuma!» She greeted him with her familiar sweet voice. Yuma turned and smiled. «Good morning to you too Kotori!» he replied cheerfully, grabbing her hand. Kotori blushed slighty. –Ah... h-his touch...– she unconsciously thought.

«Yuma, what are you doing?» she asked, putting an innocent confused face. Yuma was confused too. «Why you ask?» He turned his head towards her. «Hey Kotori, what happened after I fell asleep?» Kotori face puzzled even more. «What are you talking about?»

«What I'm talking about? After I won the duel and we kissed, I fell asleep!» he explained. Kotori blushed heavily, and involuntarily she thought back of her dream. «K-kissed?! You're crazy! I would never kiss you!» she screamed, obviously lying, then she run away, much to his shock.

**. . .**

The lessons started, and as always, Yuma fell asleep. Kotori was taking notes on the lesson, with the intention of waking Yuma and give him them so that he could copy them on his pad. However, when he turned towards him, she stopped, enchanted by the cuteness that Yuma has while he sleeps. He was breathing slowly, occasionally making a lovely noise.

«Ko... tor-ri... Koto... ri...» he suddenly murmured lowly. Kotori snapped out of her trance. He was still sleeping, but he was smiling. Kotori blushed slightly, realizing that he was likely dreaming about the two of them. She cautiously leaned in his ear, and stroked his cheek. «I love you...» she gently whispered. Yuma's smile widened. She very lightly kissed his cheek, then she returned to her work. However, she couldn't help but thinking about him.

And about her dream.

**. . .**

The two teens were again in their own world, venting their passion.

He was on top, aggressively kissing her, so as to assert its ownership over her.

She was under him, meekly submitting to his desires. He parted for a bit from her, watching her with lust-filled eyes.

«Do you want to start from where we stopped last time?» he asked seductively. She nodded quietly, closing her eyes, and entrusting her body to him.

His hands slowly snaked inside her t-shirt, and started to stroke the tip of her nipples with his forefingers.

«Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh...!» She couldn't hold back a low moan, her teeth gritting slightly. He then began to gently pinch her stiffening buds, causing her to shudder and almost cry out, tears of pleasure starting to gather in her eyes.

He sped up a little bit, causing her moans to become louder. She grabbed tightly his arms, needing to clench her fingers on something.

«Aaahhhh... Yumaaaa! Pleasseee... ah... t-touch me more...! make m-me... ah... feel goood...!» she wailed with desire.

He leaned in her ear, smirking. «Every your wish is a command for me.» he whispered hotly.

One of his hands moved downward; breast, belly, out of the t-shirt. He slipped it under the skirt, and very, very lightly stroked her opening through the panties.

«Aaahhh!» This time, she couldn't help the cry; even if he was just barely brushing her, she wasn't able to hold her sounds of pleasure. «Yuuuummaaaaa!»

He chuckled lowly, and pressed his finger against her. «You like this?» She nodded eagerly, clutching tightly to him.

He shifted slightly her panties, and plugged his finger inside, slowly moving it in and out; and kissed her again, to muffle her hoarse screams.

Trembling and crying out in his mouth, she desperately wrapped her arms around him, and started to slowly move her hips up and down, moaning in ecstasy. He noticed this, as he broke the kiss and grinned. «Oh, little naughty girl, you want more?»

She opened her eyes and looked at him pleadingly. «Aaahhhh... p-please... pleasee...» she begged, pressing her body against his, wanting with all her strength relief from her agony.

However, he pulled out his finger without notice, much to her displeasure. «No... isn't yet time...»

**. . .**

Again, Kotori jerked upward in her bed, breathing hard. Looking down, she realized that her hand... was touching... there. Blushing, she removed it, while noticing a wet stain. «Is the second time in a row that I have these dreams, and this time I'm also... wet...» She shook her head, feeling her low regions tingling. «Ah... great, now I'm turned on too...» she groaned. Her day didn't started good.

**. . .**

Again, Yuma was sleeping while Kotori was following the lesson. She glanced at him, her private parts still tingling. She looked around, making sure no one was looking at them. Luckily for her, they were at the last row. Gingerly, she slipped her left arm under the desk, grabbed his hand, and pressed it against her opening. She had to shut her mouth to prevent herself from letting out a moan. Then, her hand carefully groped between his legs, and he moaned slightly in his sleep.

That's it, now she was so horny that if she wouldn't have relief now, she would become crazy. Thinking quickly, she asked the teacher if she could go to the bathroom.

While she dashed away, Yuma's eye opened slightly. «Why she does this...?» he muttered.

**. . .**

Kotori rapidly entered in the bathroom, and locked herself in one of the small rooms. Sitting on the toilet, she placed one of her hands on her mouth, while the other slipped under her short skirt and inside the panties, stroking her throbbing opening.

Moaning in her hand, she closed her eyes, and surrended herself to her fantasies.

Yuma appeared behind her, and replaced her hands with his. He was gently caressing outside her, listening at her moans. She heard him chuckle in her ear, and his fingers moved slightly upward, poking and grazing her sensible nub. She cried out, but it was fortunately muffled by his hand.

«You like this too?» he asked in a low voice. Trying to keep from moaning too loud, she nodded firmly, squeezing her eyes shut. «Iiuuuuhhhaaaa...!» she groaned his name as she felt him brush her neck with his tongue.

With a desperate need to vent her pleasure, she unintentionally began to lick Yuma's hand, making him shiver in surprise. «Oh, that's how you want to play, little naughty girl?» he whispered amused in her ear, and he inserted the finger within, pressing hard his other hand on her mouth to prevent her from screaming.

Kotori's eyes shot opened, and tried to yell, but all she could do was making a low noise. Her body began trembling, and she arched back against him, the pleasure overwhelming her mind.

His finger moved faster, and her noises became louder, until her eyes widened again and her hips jerked, and a slippy liquid squirted on his hand.

Yuma kissed her neck and vanished as Kotori struggled to catch her breath, and returned to the reality. «uh... uh... Yuma...» she panted, and shakily wiped herself with the toilet paper.

Opening the door, she weakly returned in her classroom.

**. . .**

She was laying on the ground, his body hotly pressed between her spreaded legs.

«I beg... y-you Yuma...! Ah! enter i-into... me...!» she cried, tears of pleasure streaming down her cheeks.

«As you wish.» And with a thrust of his hips, the boy was inside the girl.

«AAAAAHHHHH! Yes...!» she screamed, squeezing tightly her lover. «Finally...! Ah!»

The boy immediately started moving quite fast, making his lover let out loud yells of bliss. «Ah! I hope... ah... you're satisfied now... ah...!» he said at her, moaning too.

**. . .**

Several days after, Kotori was walking to her home alone. Over the past nights, she kept having erotic dreams, and each night Yuma made something different to her, including some... weird things... she would never have imagined. Obviously, Kotori no longer had the courage to look at him, and was beginning to tend to avoid him.

She jerked in shock when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and her shock increased when she found Yuma behind her. «Kotori, what's happening to you?» he asked with a worried face. Kotori tried to avoid his sight, but Yuma grabbed her face, and looked directly in her eyes. «Why you're avoiding me? I someway made you mad with me?»

Kotori wasn't listening at him. She was lost in his eyes, those red bright eyes, those eyes that every night watched her writhe in pleasure by his hands. She shuddered at the memory.

«Kotori, are you okay?» he suddenly asked loud, making her snap from her daze. Her cheeks turned red, and looking away, she put her fingertips on her lips. **[AN: I mean that embarrassed look that _Exemplary Priestess - Tamagushi _has when her ATK becomes 0]**

«Please Yuma... stay away from me...» she said, before running away. Yuma's expression was very worried and sad. «Kotori... why are you behaving like this...?»

**. . .**

Kotori opened the door of her home, and found herself in front of her mother.

«Oh, hi dear! I'm going out to go shopping at the mall, do you want to come with me?» Kotori silently shook her head. Mrs. Mizuki's face softened. «You don't feel well?» This time the girl nodded. «Okay. I'll be back as soon as possible.» Kotori nodded again, and headed to her bedroom without saying a word. Her mother looked sad. «She really needs someone cheering her up.»

**. . .**

Kotori threw the bag in her room, and laid down on the bed. «Why, why is this happening to me?» she murmured. Yuma's smirk from her dreams flashed in her mind as the throbbing of her low regions continued. «Yuma doesn't love me. He never would. He doesn't even understand what love is.» she said as she sat up. «Let's face it: I'm not the most beautiful girl...» She looked down at her chest. «...and I bet no guy would be interested in a girl with small breasts like mine...» She lightly squeezed her mound, moaning quietly. «All what I can have... are my naughty fantasies...» Her hands snaked in her skirt and blouse, touching her opening and stroking her nipples, and she started moaning loud freely, imagining that those were Yuma's hands, and not hers.

«That's what you think of me?» suddenly said a voice. Kotori's body frozen, and when she turned, she saw a sad Yuma looking at her by the entrance of her bedroom. She blushed madly as she removed her hands, and looked away in shame. Yuma walked through her room, and sat on the bed beside her. She took her hands in his, and forced her to look in his eyes. «Please Kotori, I want you telling me why are you doing all of this.» he whispered.

Kotori blushed, but she knew, this time she couldn't avoid him. «Okay.» she whispered quietly. «It all started some days ago, when I found on internet an old italian comedy movie called "Parents & Sons - Shake Well Before Use". It was about the adolescent problems of some italian teens. It was very funny. But it some part, it was quite... explicit.»

«Explicit? What do you mean?» asked Yuma curious.

«Well... let's say that in a certain point... it involved a carrot and a condom...» Yuma nearly choked.

«I believe the movie struck me, because ever since that night, I dreamed about the two of us... doing things...» His eyes widened slightly, and he blushed.

«The first time... you simply touched my breasts... then... we kept going further...» Yuma was looking at her slightly shocked.

«Every night... you did something different... but each time you made me... feel good... and moan in pleasure... and during the day... I couldn't help but thinking about that... and my body throbbed... demanding your body...» she was starting to cry.

«Not even touching and... teasing myself... could quite relieve me...» she looked away again, ashamed of her dirty actions and thoughts.

«I know that I'm a disgusting person for this... I actually had erotic fantasies about my best friend!» she paused a moment to catch her breath. «...the best friend I love...» she finally added. «I'm very naughty! I don't deserve your friendship. I'm only a perverted girl.» She was trembling, but she was also relieved of finally having revealed to someone this horrible secret that was torturing her. She was now expecting him of scream in abhorrence, insult her, and/or any other bad thing she felt she deserved.

Instead, much to her shock, he suddenly embraced her tightly. «Don't talk about you like this. You're not a bad person. It's not your fault. You can't control your dreams or your fantasies.» he whispered in her ear. Kotori was utterly speechless. How he could be not mad at her? How he could forgive her for such things? He looked in her eyes with nothing but kindness. «I had a dream too these days. A guy kidnapping you. But I dueled him, and I won, and then we kissed passionately.» he said to her.

Kotori was touched. «You mean...?» Yuma nodded, and leaned his face towards hers. «Yes... I love you...» Kotori's eyes gathered tears, and the two met in a kiss. A passionate love kiss, both moaning very softly. He parted from her, and stared in her eyes. «I would do anything for you. You said that those dreams turned you on, right?» She nodded silently.

«Then... Kotori... I would be glad of doing Kattobingu with you...» he said softly. Kotori's eyes widened, and she shed a tear.

«Thank you...» she murmured. Yuma then looked at her serious. «But what if happens... you know what?»

Kotori quickly understood what he meant. «Don't worry. I had my period a few days ago. I'm safe.» she whispered quietly. Yuma nodded, and laid down on the bed.

«You go first.» he said. Kotori nodded, and unzipped his uniform, then unbuckled the tie. Sitting in his lap, she gently ran her fingers on his chest, making him groan very lightly.

«Mmmm... your touch is so soft...» he whispered quietly. Smiling to herself, she continued to gently caress him, occasionally tickling his slightly tanned skin. She then placed her hand on his heart, feeling it beating fast.

Yuma continued to receive the loving attention of Kotori for another bit, until Kotori wanted to try something. She carefully moved herself backward, and pressed her lower back against his crotch. He reacted by groaning loud. He then took her hand. «Now let's switch.» Kotori nodded again, helped him up, and laid down in his place.

She trembled very slightly as his hand reached the clasp of her own uniform, he undid it, and pulled the blouse off her. She wasn't wearing a bra. But after all, she didn't needed it.

Kotori blushed, and looked away embarrassed. He smiled softly at her. «I don't care about your breast size. You're beautiful, both inwardly and outwardly, and I love you.» he said, and started caressing very lightly her chest with his own fingertips.

Now was her turn of groan lightly. However, after her dreams, she felt that his gentle touch was unsatisfying. She placed her hands over his, and pressed them tightly against her firming up breasts, letting out a quiet moan. Yuma blushed a bit. Kotori looked at him, and smiled slightly. «Don't be shy. You can touch as much as you want.» she said.

He didn't looked sure. «Oh, come on, in an intercourse, the male is supposed to be dominant on the female.» she joked. They both laughed a bit. «If you say so.» He began to slowly knead her breasts, making her moan lowly. He moved his hands in circle, gently massaging her, and watched her closely: her slender body, trembling very lightly under his touch; her beautiful face, grimacing from the pleasure; her big hazel eyes, watching him back with lust.

While his hands moved, he noticed her stiffening nipples poking his palms. He grinned as an idea formed in his mind. He shifted his hand, and took them between the tips of thumb and index. «Ooooohhhhhh...» A moan of hers confirmed it was a good idea. Still grinning, he continued his soft strokes, occasionally speeding up.

After a while, without notice, he stopped, and withdrew his hands. «Ahh... Yumaaa... why... why you stopped...» she wailed. Yuma stood face to face with her.  
«Because now is time to do something else...» he whispered lowly. His face moved downward, tracing her nose, mouth, cheek, neck, collarbone, before reaching the chest. He made a naughty smile, and licked her breast. «Aaaaaahhhh! Yeeees! Oh Yumaaaaa!» she moaned loudly.

He licked her following a spiral path, and when he reached the center, he clamped down his lips on the small nipple, making her moan even more loudly than before. He started sucking and licking it, first lightly, then kept sucking harder, causing Kotori to scream in pleasure the more he continued. He felt like a baby breastfed by the mother. He gasped slightly when he felt her hands clenching on his head, but continued, gently scraping her bud with his teeth. She threw her head back in a hoarse groan, and let him go.

«Ah... ah... Yuma... you're f-fantastic...» she panted, making him stop. He kissed her lips, and smirked at her. «This means the training worked.» he deviously replied.

Kotori's face turned red, but for anger. «W-what training?!»

He smirked wider. «Don't worry, my Queen of Games, I was just kidding.»

Kotori groaned. «Tsukumo Yuma, even in such situation, you're an idiot.»

Yuma chuckled. «But I'm a lovable idiot, because otherwise we won't be in such situation.» he whispered amused.

Kotori giggled a bit, then pulled him down on the bed beside her. They laid down on the sides, so to facing each other.

«Ready to go further?» she asked him. He nodded. Kotori's hand reached the zipper of his jeans, and pulled it down, while her other hand flipped up her skirt.

Yuma helped her pulling down his jeans. The two looked in each other's eyes for a bit, then Kotori grabbed Yuma's hand, carefully guiding it inside her panties, while the other slipped in his boxers. They kissed deeply as his hand started touching her tingling opening, and meanwhile her hand stroked his hardening erection.

Their moans echoed together in their mouths as they gently caressed each other's lower regions, both of their bodies jerking against one another.

The kiss intensified as their hands sped up, both crying out.

Instinctively, Yuma's hand moved upward, and when he touched the nub, she broke the kiss and arched back, the throbbing becoming unbearable.

Her hand moved upward too, rubbing the tip of his length, and he arched back, yelling hoarsely.

Both shuddering, she clutched to him. «Uuhh... Yuumaaaa... please... do it...» she lustfully whispered.

He nodded, and moved over her. He pulled down her panties, while she did the same with his boxers.

Their bodies were trembling, desperately demanding only one thing. Yuma carefully lined up his erection with her opening, and began pushing in very slowly.

Her breath froze as she felt his body part slightly sliding against her inside. However, as soon as the tip touched her membrane, he stopped dead.

«Y-yuma... why you s-stopped?» she asked in a hitching breath.

«I-is that... I d-don't want t-to hurt you...» he whispered.

Kotori smiled weakly. «Don't w-worry... I want this p-pain... if it m-means be with y-you...»

Yuma looked away unsure. «Please... do i-it... I need y-you...» she pleaded.

Yuma opened his eyes, then gave a single hard thrust, and quickly kissed her. He felt awful when she screamed in pain in his mouth.

A tear escaped from his eye. «I'm r-really sorry...» he sobbed. Under him, Kotori was panting heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks too.

She shakily looked up at him. «It's n-nothing... after a b-bit, it will g-go away...» she faintly whispered.

Yuma hugged her tenderly, and cuddled her to make her feel better. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. «T-thank you... I'm g-glad that my first time... is with t-the person I've always l-loved...»

Her words touched him. «Me t-too...» Kotori leaned to kiss him, before laying back down. «Go on...»

Yuma slowly pulled back, then pushed forward, and both let out a low moan. Yuma repeated again this, but slightly faster.

He stated to smoothly move back and forth, making them moan lightly.

«Aaah... please... aah... faster...» she quietly pleaded. Yuma nodded, at began to thrust at a higher speed.

«Yeees... Yuuumaaa...» she moaned as she squeezed him tightly.

«Oohhh... Kotoriiii...» Yuma was moaning too, and his body started moving on his own accord.

His hips thrusted even more faster, and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him further into her.

They pressed their bodies together, moaning louder and louder. «Ah! Ah! More! More!» she cried.

Yuma thrusted as fast as he could, and they kissed once again, muffling each other's screams.

All their limbs were trembling, and their hand were roaming all over their bodies.

After a while, both teens felt a dull aching in their lower regions, and knew they would finish soon.

Kotori broke the kiss. «Yuma! Ah! It's happening!» she yelled. «Ah! Kotori! Hold on a little longer!» he yelled back.

He pulled back as much as he could, braced himself, kissed her, and finally gave the last powerful thrust, causing her to shriek extremely loud.

Her inner walls tightened incredibly, liquid oozing on his hardness, and he couldn't help but releasing himself inside her, causing him to gasp hoarsely.

He slumped beside her, both gasping uncontrollably and trembling, but they smiled and wrapped their arms around each other.

«Uf... uf... thank you Yuma... uf... you did great... uf... I love you so much...» she panted, gently stroking his head.

«Uf... it was a pleasure... literally...» he joked, making her giggle weakly. He caressed her face. «Uf... I love you very... uf... much too...»

They shared one last loving kiss, before she fainted from the exhaustion in his embrace, and began to snore very lightly, still smiling.

Yuma smiled widely, and pecked her forehead. «Sweet dreams... dear Kotori...»

He carefully climbed down of the bed, covered her with the bed sheets, and gathered their clothes. He put back his own, and tucked hers on her bed. He then walked away.

**. . .**

Mrs. Mizuki unlocked the door of her house, and saw Yuma walking down the stairs. «So, Yuma, how it went?» she asked. Yuma grinned. «Very good! Now Kotori is happy! Thank you for letting me enter!» he replied cheerfully.

The woman smiled. «No, thank to you. I'm glad that my daughter has a friend like you.» He chuckled nervously and blushed. «Well, now we are no longer exactly friends...»

Mrs. Mizuki looked at him confused. «What do you mean?» The boy blushed more, and chuckled again. «Hope you didn't mind that... now we're lovers...»

The expression of the mother from confused turned touched. «Not at all.» she said, ruffling his hair. «I wouldn't mind even having you as son-in-law.»

Yuma's blush darkened. «He he, now don't exaggerate...» he said embarrassed. He began heading to his house. «Now I must leave, otherwise Akari will punish me. Goodbye, Mrs. Mizuki!» he said, walking away.

Mrs. Mizuki was proud as a mother could be. «Yuma... I hope you can make happy the life of my daughter...»

**. . .**

Kotori stirred slightly in her bed.

«Yuma...» she murmured, a smile on her face.

* * *

**Me: Oh god, I finally finished this thing. I tried to balance the smugness and the romance, so I hope it's good!**

**Yuma & Kotori: *blushes heavily and looks away, trembling***

**Me: What?**

**Yuma: You turned on us...**

**Me: *sighs* Okay, I'll give you the bathroom, but try to not sully, also don't make******** loud obscene** noises.

**Yuma & Kotori: *nods and bolts in the bathroom***

**Me: *to the viewer* Well, I know this story can resemble Vile's "Much Needed Relief", but it was the best plot that popped in my mind. Also, since they're so young, I wanted to omit certain... _techniques_... just FYI. *muffled moans come from the bathroom* *smirks smug* I'm glad the bathroom is beside my bedroom.**

**Speaking of spiked haired duel champions, the next Yu-Gi-Oh! series is announced! YGO: ARC-V! (read: Arc Five) The protagonist is named Yuya Sakaki, and it has the trademark two-colored hair: red and dark green. He also has red eyes. We would start to see his battles in April! I can't wait to see his girlfriend! If I like them, I could write something about them.  
**

**But let's return to Zexal. I posted******** a poll** on my profile about my next multichap fic. If you liked "The Different Dimension Hunter", leave your vote! And don't forget checking my DeviantART profile (linked in my profile) for my Skyshipping fanarts! Sayonara! *cries of pleasure from the bathroom* I love Skyshipping lemons.  


**NOTE: I'm aware the admins keep removing some M stories, so if they delete this, I'll repost it on DeviantART. But seriously, how this can be more dirty than ****TFRiD Queen's fics, which weren't removed yet?  
**


End file.
